


Youtube and Alternate Realities

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [6]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Brolby - Freeform, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Colby Brock, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned/Implied Solby, Other, Protective Colby Brock, TRIGGER WARNING!!!!, What-If, car crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: After a car accident, Colby wakes up in an alternate reality. Its obvious things are different, and he needs to figure out how to get back to his reality.Because in this one, he and Sam aren't friends.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Original Female Character(s), Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Youtube and Alternate Realities

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT DEALS WITH DARK TOPICS. PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS!!! DO NOT READ IF THOSE THINGS UPSET YOU!! I LOVE YOU ALL, TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES, AND REMEMBER YOU ARE NEVER ALONE. IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO, DM ME ON TWITTER ITS @rayofanxiety__

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
It was a beautiful day, so Sam and I were heading to the beach since we finally had a free day. We had gotten everything we need to get done finished early. That almost never happened so we took the chance and ran with it. We were blasting music and just having a good time. We pulled away from the stop sign we were at when there was a loud horn going off. I turned to see a huge truck barreling towards us, and then everything went black. 

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around quickly. I realized I was in a house, no longer the car. I looked around and realized I was in a bedroom, but I knew for a fact that it wasn't a dream. I vividly remember waking up before and getting everything done. Then it hit me I wasn't in a room in the trap house. I got up quickly and left the room. I was in an apartment. I looked around and slowly began to realize I was in my own apartment, but I lived in the trap house. I found my phone on the couch and opened it. My wallpaper was a girl I had never seen before. She had rose-gold hair with dark roots. She had dark eye shadow on and striking blue eyes. She was beautiful, but I really had no idea who she was. I went into my contacts and saw her listed as Eva. I saw Jake, Tara, Elton, Corey, but no Sam or Kat. 

I took a deep breath and sat down at my computer. I decided to search Sam and Colby but the last video posted was just us doing a vlog of our day. I scrolled down on the videos to see people questioning what happened. I went on twitter, then Instagram, then Snapchat. He had me blocked on everything. I jumped when my phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" I said. 

"Babe, where are you?" a girl said. "We were supposed to meet at my place an hour ago remember?"

I looked to see who was calling me. It was Eva, "I'm sorry. I must've slept through my alarm," I said, lying quickly, "I'm not feeling that well."

"You're probably just really hungover. You did get really drunk last night during the party," she said. 

"Party?" I let slip out by accident. 

She laughed, "Yeah, you hit one million subs and decided to throw a huge party at Brennen's remember? Brennen had to help me get you back to your apartment."

"What happened between me and Sam?" I asked. 

"Are you still drunk Colby?" she asked me. "You only ever ask that when your drunk."

I got even more confused, "Uh maybe?" I said. 

"Jesus Colby," she said. "You didn't seem that drunk."

"Sorry," I said. "What happened though?"

She sighed, "Baby, try to get some more sleep okay? I've got to go. Someone's knocking on my door."

"Okay," I said and hung up. 

I sat down on my couch and started going through my old posts and tweets. It really just seemed like Sam and I just stopped being friends all of a sudden. We had just stopped tweeting at each other, posting pictures with each other. We hadn't told the fans anything. I searched Sam's name and it popped up that he was doing his own things. I went onto my channel to see what kind of stuff I was posting. I was still exploring abandoned things with Jake, Eva joining us instead of Sam. I continued looking and saw that we had never gotten arrested. Sam and I never made it to Flordia to have gotten caught trespassing and arrested.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it to see Jake standing there, "Yo you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked. 

I shook my head, "Nah I'm not feeling that well," I said. "Can I ask you something though?" I stated and he nodded, "What happened between Sam and me?"

He had a confused look grow on his face, "Dude, are you half asleep or something?" he asked. "You know what happened."

I dragged him into the apartment shut the door, "Jake I know this is going to sound crazy but I think I'm in a different reality from my own. I was in a car crash then woke up here. Does the trap house ring a bell?"

He shook his head, "No? What the hell are you talking about dude? Are you drunk? High?"

I shook my head, "No I don't smoke, you know that," I said, "And I'm not drunk. I'm telling you I know I'm not from whatever the fuck this reality is, brother. In my reality, Sam and I are still friends. You, me, Corey, Aaron, and Sam all live in a huge mansion that we dubbed the trap house," I explained. "Sam and I were heading down to the beach and we got hit by a huge ass truck."

"Colby, Aaron doesn't even speak to you. He sided with Sam. Corey and Devyn moved back to Flordia after she got pregnant. Do you really not know any of that?" he asked me and I shook my head, "Okay, prove it. How are you from a different reality?"

I thought about it, but there really was no way to prove it, "Jake please, I am begging you to believe me," I said. I went to walk past him and he grabbed me all of a sudden, "What?"

"When did you get a scar on your neck?" he asked me. 

"What are you talking about it?" I asked and I went to a mirror to look. There was a jagged scar on the back of my neck. Right where I felt a lot of pain before blacking out, "Before I passed out when that truck hit us, I felt an extremely sharp pain on my neck. I-I must've been cut by something."

"Sam lost his leg in a bad accident almost three years ago," he said and I looked at him, "He couldn't do exploration videos anymore because he couldn't run. You continued wanting to do them and went behind his back with Eva to do them. You two had made a promise that if something happened during a trip, you'd both quit. It didn't matter if it happened to one of you or both of you. It'd stop. You guys made the promise after you both almost died when a floor collapsed."

I looked at him, "What accident?"

"You guys were exploring an abandoned mall. A homeless man had a gun and shot at you guys. It hit his leg and the damage was too much, they couldn't save his leg. After you posted the video of you and Eva exploring you got into a pretty heated argument," he explained. "I was there. He said for you to not speak to him until you realized how you fucked up. You thought you did nothing wrong. Aaron sided with him and you got pretty pissed about it and told both of them to never speak to you again."

My eyes widened, "Wow this reality's version of me is a huge dick," I said. "How do I differ from the Colby you guys know?"

"Well for one, our Colby does smoke. Eva isn't exactly the best person in the world. She had been the one to convince you to break the promise," he explained. "I can help you get a hold of him," he said all of a sudden. "I'm not much of a believer in this shit, but if you're not our Colby, then you're here for a reason. And I think it's to fix what our Colby fucked up. Sam and I still talk, I didn't really take any sides."

"What else has Eva made your Colby do?" I asked, leaning against the counter. 

He laughed a little, "A lot," she said. "You low-key got addicted to different shit before she left for a month and Tara and I helped you get clean. Now you just smoke weed," he explained. "She's also kinda the reason our Colby gets so fucking blacked out drunk when he does. And we've overheard her telling her friends she's just using you for your fame, but we heard that at the party last night. We didn't get a chance to tell you because you had ended up disappearing with Brennen."

I looked at him, "I disappeared with Brennen?" I asked. "Well, your Colby."

He nodded, "Yeah dude. You and Brennen are kinda a secret thing. Our Colby is gay but terrified to admit it," he explained. "He's always coming over late at night, it's why Eva doesn't live with him."

"Well, at least your Colby is brave enough to at least admit he has feeling for Brennen," I said and he looked at me, "Long story." he nodded, "Get a hold of Sam. I think you're right. I need to fix what your Colby fucking broke like a damn idiot. And Eva's gone."

Jake nodded, "Okay, but just letting you know I don't know if he'll say yes," he said and I nodded. 

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Jake came back into my apartment, "He said he'd meet up with you," he said. "But under one condition, no cameras."

I nodded, "When?" I asked. 

"In an hour at his place," he said. "He also asked me to come with."

"Is there anything I need to know about this world Sam?" I asked. 

He thought about it, "Well what's your Sam like?" he asked me. 

"We're still best friends, he's really hyper and everything. He's only serious when he needs to be," I explained. 

Jake sighed, "Our Sam became a really serious person after the accident. I mean don't get me wrong, the old Sam shines through all the time but he takes shit seriously."

I nodded and we passed time by just talking. Once it was time to leave I became anxious. I had no idea what I had in store for me. Jake drove since he knew where Sam was living. He had officially moved in with Kat, they were engaged in this world. We drove for a bit before reaching a nice apartment complex. Jake typed in the code to get in, he parked the car, then we walked in. We took the elevator up and I realized we were heading to the top floor. He had a penthouse. Jake said he had done a view acting things on TV and was pretty well off thankfully. The elevator stopped and we stepped out. He knocked on the door, which opened to reveal Kat standing there. My eyes widened when I realized she was pregnant. This world was completely different, and it was upsetting to know that Sam was able to have a family without me in his life. I felt like I was holding him back, but I knew I had to focus. She let us in and Sam was sitting on the couch. 

He and Jake hugged. You could cut then tension in the room with a knife, "Hi Sam," I said. 

He sighed, standing up. My eyes went to the prosthetic leg in place of his actual leg, "What's with you all of a sudden wanting to talk shit out?" he asked me. "It's been three years Colby."

I looked at Jake who slightly nodded, "Can we talk outside? Just us?" I asked. 

He nodded and we walked outside onto his deck, "What?" he asked me. 

"I know this is going to sound stupid and crazy but I'm not the Colby you had a fight with," I said and he looked at me in confusion, "I'm from a different reality, where I was in a car crash while heading to the beach with my Sam."

"We got really fucked up, didn't we?" he asked all of a sudden and I looked at him, "Yeah I don't know dude."

"Wait you're my Sam?" I asked and he nodded. "But you were acting as you hated me."

"I thought it was better if I played along with all of this shit rather than trying to tell people I'm from a different reality," he explained and I nodded. "I mean this world is so different. We hate each other, Kat and I are engaged and expecting a little girl. Corey and Devyn have a little girl. Elton went back to being a chiropractor."

I let out a sigh, "Everything's fucked up here ain't it, brother?" I said and he nodded. "Apparently the girl I'm with is a bitch. Got this world's Colby hooked on weed and shit. And I have a secret relationship with Brennen. It's like a mix of everything we want, just in the shittiest way possible. You've got your family, I'm able to admit I like Brennen. But we don't have our friendships, we don't have each other. It's not Sam and Colby VS the World here. It's Sam VS Colby."

"Something's telling me that if we ever get back to our home, they're just going to be enemies again," he said. "But that also begs the question. If we're here, then where are their Sam and Colby, you know?" he said. "Like are they in our reality, having to pretend to be best friends when in reality they hate each other? I mean the fight they had is so stupid."

"They could've so easily talked it out. I mean, yeah, a promise is a promise, but shit man," I said and let out a long sigh, "They could've just sat down and talked it out. This Colby fucked up, he shouldn't have broken that promise."

"What if this isn't fixable?" he asked me and I looked at him in confusion, "I mean think about it. When they take their place back here, they aren't going to remember any of what we did. As far as their gonna know, they still hate each other," he explained. 

I looked down at the street below, "What if we're stuck here?" I asked and he looked at me. "What if we're stuck here and that's why we're able to fix this? We need to figure out the things this world's Sam and Colby did to lead to this. For them to be able to be booted from their world and us to take their place. I mean we know why we're here. We got into a car accident."

"You think we got sent here cause they died," he said bluntly and I nodded. 

"I know he went to a party last night and got completely hammered, then went and probably fucked Brennen," I said bluntly. "But what did Sam do?"

He sighed, "From what I gathered from social media, all I did was go on a date with Kat," he explained. "But according to everything I've gathered, the other Sam struggles with a lo mentally. He's got PTSD, depression, anxiety, night terrors. Maybe he was you know," he said, not wanting to say the actual word. 

The door opened and we both turned around, "Baby it's time for my appointment. Did you want to stay here or?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here baby," he said. "My legs bothering me, plus I wanna finish talking to him," he lied quickly and she nodded. They hugged and kissed then she left. 

I peeked my head inside, "Hey Jake, go ahead and head home. I can get an uber back home okay?" I said. "This is taking longer than I thought," I lied. He nodded and left, "Let's look around shall we?" 

He nodded and we headed inside, "I know one thing for sure though, this feels weird as hell," he said, motioning to the prosthetic leg. 

We went into the bedroom and Sam reached under the pillow. He pulled out a letter, "How did you know it'd be there?" I asked. 

Sam looked down, "It's where I said I'd always put it if something were to happen, lead me to that point," he said and my eyes widened. "I'm fine though seriously. It was mainly during high school and shit." I nodded and he read it, "Fuck dude. He was really messed up. He said he felt like he was going to be a shit father cause he was disabled. That the night terrors were getting worse, and he would spend days without sleeping unless it was short naps. He was really messed up."

I let out a sigh, "So he did do something last night," I said and he nodded. "But now here's the question. What the fuck happened to Colby?" I said. It was weird calling him my own name, "Maybe I should contact Brennen."

He nodded and I went through my phone. I found Brennen's contact last night and called him, "Hey bro, what's up?" Brennen asked. 

"Hey after last night, what happened?" I asked. "After we met up."

He laughed, "I am surprised you remember that considering you were so fucking drunk you called me Eva," he said. "But seriously, we went back to the party, and you and Eva went back home."

"Just outta curiosity, was I drunk enough to be able to have alcohol poisoning?" I asked. 

I heard him cuss, "No, what is this about Colby?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Shit just ain't adding up to me. Did I do anything stupid last night?"

"I mean you talked about wanting to die," he said and my eyes widened, "Colby what's going on?"

"Nothing Brennen, I'm fine seriously," I said. "I'll tell you one day, yeah?"

"Okay. I gotta go bye," he said. 

I said bye and then hung up, "I think I fucked up last night dude," I said and he looked at me, "Or well this reality Colby. Brennen said that he was talking about being suicidal." I looked through my phone and sound the note, "Dude Eva was a bitch. She'd constantly tell him that if he lost any more followers she'd leave him, apparently, she was homophobic too. She would constantly talk shit about Brennen being bi. He had overheard her talking about how she hated dating him but loved the sex and the fame that brought."

I was getting pissed, but also heartbroken. I realized that there was this other reality Colby left, but we shared emotions, "That's so weird though," he said and I looked at him, "This reality Sam and Colby died at the same time we got into a crash, we came here when they died, so does that mean their in our reality because we died in the accident?"

\------  
ELTON  
\------  
I woke up to my phone ringing, "Hello?" I said, mostly mumbled. 

"Dude did you not hear?" Corey asked. "Sam and Colby got into a crash and are in the hospital. I'm on my way now," he explained. 

I woke up fully instantly hearing that, "What the fuck? When?"

"A few hours ago. Sam's in surgery and Colby's still waking up from surgery. Elton, both of their hearts stopped," he said and I jumped out of bed. 

"Fuck okay, text me which hospital I'm on my way," I said and hung up. 

I threw on a pair of jeans, then shoes, and ran downstairs. Corey texted me which hospital and I headed there. When I arrived a nurse led me to where Corey and Devyn were waiting, but only Devyn was there, "Corey went to go call Kat, Jake, and their parents," she said and I nodded.

"D-did the doctor tell you their injuries or anything at all?" I asked. 

She nodded and I sat down, "Sam is in surgery for internal bleeding, and Colby's leg broke so bad is was through the skin," she explained. "It's why he had to get surgery. Sam's heart had stopped before they arrived on the scene, but somehow they got him back. Colby's heart stopped for two minutes on the way here. The other driver was under the influence, we don't know what of. But he didn't even remember getting into his truck."

I let out a long sigh, "But they're going to be okay right? Recover?" 

She nodded, "The doctors said they should both make a full recovery," she said and Corey walked in. 

A nurse followed him, "Hello everyone. I have an update on your friends. Samuel is out of surgery, and everything went smoothly. They also found three cracked ribs. Colby has woken up and is asking for an Eva? Is that you sweetie?" she asked Devyn, who shook her head, "Okay. Well, I'll let one of you go in for right now."

I looked at them, "I'll go to Colby, you two be here for when Kat arrives, okay?" I said. "You both know more than me."

They nodded and the nurse led me to Colby's room. We walked in, "If you need anything, I'll be at the receptionist's desk," she said and I nodded.

She walked out, "Hey Colbs," I said. "How are you feeling?"

He looked confused when he saw me, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Where's Eva?"

I got confused, "What do you mean?" I asked. "And who's Eva?"

"You're supposed to be in Connecticut cause you're a fucking chiropractor? Why the hell do you look like that?" he asked and I grew even more confused, "And Eva's my girlfriend? I mean we follow each other on Instagram and twitter you should know that."

"Did you have a head injury?" I asked. "I stopped being a chiro to be a youtube. We live together with Sam, Corey, Aaron, And Devyn. And you don't have a girlfriend."

He scoffed, "Like hell, I'd live with Sam," he said. "And why would I have a head injury? All I did was take a shit ton of pills," he said and my heart dropped, "Wait. That's not why I'm in the hospital am I?"

I shook my head, "Colby did you try to kill yourself before heading to the beach?" I asked. 

He shook his head slowly in confusion, "N-No. I took some after the party last night," he said. "Why am I in the hospital?"

It hit me that something wasn't right finally, "You got into a very bad car accident while heading to the beach with Sam. A truck hit you. Your heart stopped for two full minutes on the way here," I explained. "You have no girlfriend named Eva. You're gay."

His eyes widened, "Holy shit, okay I know you might think this is an injury talking but I swear it's not. I-I don't think I'm from this reality. I mean I'm not friends with Sam, I'd never ever live with him again in a million years. And I haven't told anyone that I'm gay," he explained. "I went to a party last night, and shit got bad while I was drunk and I took a shit ton of pills. I just woke up here in the hospital. I thought Eva had found me cause we were supposed to go on a date."

"I'm so confused," I admitted. "How do you even have proof of that Colby?" I asked. 

He sighed and thought for a second. He pulled back his blanket and looked at his leg, "Oh thank fuck," he said. "Does your Colby have this scar?" he asked and I looked at his leg. 

There was a long, jagged scar going down his shin, "No. How the hell did you get that?" I asked and then it hit me, "Oh fuck. You really are a different Colby."

He nodded, "Maybe you should go speak to your Sam," he said.

I shook my head, "I can't," I said. "He's still sleeping off the anesthesia from surgery," I explained and he nodded. It hit me when I thought about it, "Wait. Our Sam and Colby died and you died. You're here because both you and my Colby died, and switched places. So does that mean your Sam died as well?" 

He shrugged, "No idea. After the accident and argument, Sam and I stopped talking. We haven't spoken in about three years," he explained. 

I nodded, "Colby, what happened between you and your Sam?" I asked. 

"Honestly it was such a stupid fucking argument," he said and it caught me off guard, "Sam lost his leg due to a gunshot wound. My girlfriend, Eva, managed to convince me to break my promise to him and went to an abandoned place. She said if we didn't I could lose followers, and she knew that fear of her leaving me was instilled inside of me," he explained and I nodded, "Sam was so mad at me, which is understandable. And I was dealing with a massive hangover cause I mixed weed and, like, a shit ton of vodka. I snapped and said I never wanted to see or speak to him again. Got home to see he blocked me on everything."

"This Eva sounds like a bitch," I said and he let out a laugh, "I don't get it. If she's such a bitch why do you stay with her?"

He let out a sigh, "Eva knows I'm bi in my reality. She said if I ever left her or she left me she'd leak it. I know she's using me for sex and fame. It's part of the reason I attempted. And as stupid as it is to say, I love her. I love her, but I honestly love Brennen more."

There was a knock on the door and I opened it, "Hey Sam's awake," Corey said.

I nodded, "Is Kat on her way?" I asked and they nodded. "Here why don't you two stay with him and I'll go talk to Sam," I said and he got confused, "I'll explain later, okay?" I said. I followed the nurse to Sam's room then walked in, "Are you my Sam or the other Sam?" I asked once she left. 

"Depends, are Colby and I friends here?" he asked and I nodded my head, "Other Sam."

"He's okay, you know," I said. "Did Corey tell you what happened?" I asked and he nodded, "What happened to you in your other reality?"

He let out a sigh, "Kinda hard to be a dad like this, with constant night terrors," he said. "Got scared, anxiety and depression won."

"You and him both," I said and his eyes widened. "Eva's a bitch to him, dude," I said. 

There was a knock on the door and I opened it. Corey and Devyn were standing there, Colby was in a wheelchair, "Uh hi," Colby said. 

Devyn looked down at her phone, "Shit, Kat's car broke down. We gotta go get her babe," she said to Corey who nodded. 

They left and we all looked at each other, "Right here, right now. Sort your shit out," I said instantly. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, "I'm sorry Sam," Colby said. "Eva's a really bad person. She was threatening to leave me if I lost followers, and she had this fear instilled that if I didn't continue the exploration videos she'd break up with me. She knows I'm bisexual, man, and she was threatening to leak that information out to everyone. It's why I still went. And I know I reacted like shit, I was having a really bad hangover. I mixed weed and a shit ton of vodka."

Sam's eyes widened, "I shouldn't have been so harsh on you," he said. "I know I shouldn't have tried to control you like that. You aren't my kid or anything. As for Eva? She's always been a bitch dude. Why do you think I never wanted to hang out with her?" he said and laughed a little. "Is she the one who got you into shit like weed?"

Colby nodded slowly, "I've been working on getting off of it," he said. "Are we good?"

Sam nodded, "We're good, dude. Let's just move on past this. We were best friends for so long and it was such a stupid reason," he said. 

I smiled, "Thank fuck," I said and they laughed, "Now here's the million-dollar question, how the hell do we get you two back to your reality and get our Sam and Colby back here?" 

They both shrugged, "What if we're stuck here?" Colby said. "Stuck in each other's realities."

Sam's eyes widened, "Fuck, that's can't happen. Katrina's pregnant in my reality. Our wedding's in a week."

Colby looked down, "What if we have to die again?" he asked. "I-I can't do it again."

I sighed, "Look. I'll take you back to your room then do some research okay?" I said and they both nodded. 

I took Colby back to his room and messaged Corey that I headed home because I had developed a splitting headache. As soon as I was home I started searching for everything I could on google. There was nothing about it, how to reverse, or why it even happens. I was getting worried that they'd never see their versions of their friends again or that we'd see our Sam and Colby again. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
Colby and I were still sitting outside, "So how the hell do we get back to our home?" I asked and he looked at me, "I don't wanna stay here dude. This isn't our home. Our home is where I have both legs, where we're living with Elton, Aaron, Corey, and Devyn. Where I'm not engaged to Kat and she's not pregnant. Which don't get me wrong, isn't a horrible thing."

He nodded slowly, "I get it Sam, I do. I-I never told you but I am gay in our reality. This Colby seems to just be bi," he said and I looked at him. "I told Elton, but that's just because he found me during a panic attack about it. Brennen knows too. We may or may not be a secret thing."

I smiled softly, "Colbs, you're my best friend. I've known for a while. You also kinda talk in your sleep," I said with a small laugh. 

"I wanna go home," he said and I let out a shaky breath. "What if we have to die again?" he said. 

I shook my head, "Or maybe we'll switch back with time. Let's wait it out, yeah?" I said and he nodded. "I think we were switched because thinking about it. If they took over our bodies, then they would be forced to talk and fix shit right? And if we're here we make it seem like they wanted to talk shit out. It was meant to happen so neither reality would have any fucks up. For this reality, it seems like their Sam and Colby wanted to talk shit out and there's nothing suspicious going on. In our reality, they were forced to talk because we're best friends."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah that makes a lot of sense," he said. "And I think I'm meant to get rid of Eva," he said, looking at his phone as it was ringing. He answered it and put it on speaker, "I don't care what you want or have to say, but we're done, Eva. You're a manipulative little bitch. Go ahead and do whatever you want. I don't care," he said and hung up then called someone else, "Hey Brennen?" he said. 

"Yeah dude?" he asked. 

"I just ended things with Eva. I've finally realized that I need to live like I want, how I want. I want to live the life I want. And that includes you in it," Colby said, "Let's not keep this hidden anymore, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, the smile obvious in his voice, "Um let's meet up tomorrow yeah? Jake told me you and Sam talked shit out. You should catch up with him," he said. 

"Okay," Colby said and hung up. 

For the rest of the day, we hung out and just talked. Kat came back and we ended up playing video games. Colby invited Brennen over and we all ended up watching movies and falling asleep. A white room appeared in front of me. My clothes switched to a hospital gown, and I looked around to see Colby standing there too in a hospital gown. Then two more people appeared. It was the other realities, Sam and Colby. Their hospital gowns turned into the clothes we had been wearing. 

"Holy shit," other Colby said. "This is trippy."

"Yeah," Colby said. "Uh hi, it's nice to meet me? You?" he said making us all laugh.

"Did you two settle shit?" I asked and other Sam nodded, "Good. Now here's the question. How do we switch back?"

Other Sam sighed, "I think it's up to us. Whether we want to stay switched or go back to our home realities. Like, think about it. Maybe this has happened to other people, right? And both of them realized they like each other lives better," he explained and we all nodded. "So, do you want to stay? Cause I regret what I did and I'd kinda like to be able to marry the love of my life and be there for my child's birth."

"Go home," I said and he smiled. "What about you two?"

"Well," Colby started, "Just letting you know. Eva's gone, you and Brennen have gone public."

Other Colby smiled, "Thank you, so much," he said. "I think it's time for all of us to go home."

The white room disappeared around us and I woke up in a hospital. I messaged Colby who face-timed me and he was back too. We were both back home, which meant they were both back home. We had all saved each others lives. They made a mistake, and we got into an accident. It was sheer luck we all began to die at the same time, because who knows what would've happened if one of us didn't. Somebody would've truly died. But I didn't want to think about that. Everything was okay now.


End file.
